Something New for Kaoru 2
by kmaaser1207
Summary: Kaoru finally gets to meet the new kid s  that transferred to her school at the end of the year last year. One kid in particular she REALLY gets to meet. THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO THE FIRST! This is my different version of the original story.
1. Chapter 1

My fanfic about Kaoru and Butch :)

(Last name was made up at random!) Sorry if it's badly written… it is my first story and all

POV is Kaoru

I could feel chills that were sent down my spine at the thought of going to high school. For once I felt nervous. I'm normally a pretty confident person. I guess this was due to the lack of having classes with Miyako and Momoko, my two best friends. The only 'class' I had with them was lunch, and that's not even a 'real' class.

But I guess I can't say school is going to suck officially, since it's only the first day of school and it hasn't started yet. The thing that does suck is that I'm a freshmen and my brother told me that most people like to mess with the freshmen. But hey, look at me! I'm tough and you really don't want to mess with me unless you want your ass whooped.

When we reached the school, Miyako and Momoko headed off to their classes, which were somewhat far away from where my classes were.

I found my room with little trouble. I actually made it to the room before the bell rang! I took a seat on the far left side in the back of the room, next to the window.

There were about 25 students of boys and girls in my class, all with nervous or shy smiles on their faces. Some were also talking to friends that they had not seen since last year. There was one student who did not look nervous at all. He had this somewhat devious look on his face. He was the transfer student that came at the very end of the year last year.

His hair was cut and spiked up somewhat and had verdant green eyes, slightly darker than mine. His dress was casual. Black jeans ripped at the knees, a green hoodie, and black tennis shoes. Nothing unusual. He somehow managed to look familiar to me.

I guess I had been staring at him too long because the next thing I knew was he was looking right back at me. No expression, just staring back.

I quickly turned around a shook my head.

The bell rang and the teacher came into the room.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. J," she paused, " I hope you all had a good summer break and are ready to learn. Since today is only the first day of school I would like you to fill out these forms." She said as she walked over to her desk to pull out the forms.

She started to hand them out.

"Yes?"

"These are like what we do every year," He said obviously bored already, "can't we do something new?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…" he paused, "Maybe just share something with someone new and just turn these into you later?" he asked questioningly.

"Ok then, lets try it your way. Everyone find someone you don't know!"

Instantly all the girls, except me of course, ran over to him and asked to be his partner. He refused all their requests.

Next thing I knew was he was in my face asking to be my partner.

I agreed because it seemed that we were the only two left and I didn't know him at all.

I felt the glares of the other girls, but I didn't mind. I knew that none of them would stand a chance against me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused as I snapped out of my daydream of knowing how I could beat up those girls easily.

"I said what's your name?" he asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Kaoru Matsubara." I replied.

He nodded slowly to himself, "So I take it you're a girl then?"

"Ya of course I am," I replied rolling my eyes.

"You sure don't really look like one," he said smirking.

"Ya I get that a lot…"

He paused and nodded to himself slowly again.

"What is you name?" I asked, interrupting his thought.

"Butch Takashima." He replied and then scribbled something down on his paper.

We continued to ask each other the questions on the paper and finished first.

Butch smirked for who knows why.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Before I cold say anything else the teacher cut in, "OK class, I think you have had enough time so if you could please lay you paper here that would be great."

I got up and started to walk to her desk.

"Hey, can you take mine?" I heard Butch ask.

I rolled my eyes and took his paper as well.

"Ok since there are only 7 min left and this is your first day I will let you talk. We will get more into learning in the next few days." She said then sat down at her desk.

Butch came over to me.

"Matsubara let me see your schedule." He said extending his hand.

"I have a first name you know," I said as I gave it to him.

He looked it over ignoring my comment about me having a first name.

"We have every single class together," he said slightly frowning.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Only if you want it to be." He said playfully instantly changing his frown to a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at this and snatched my schedule out of his hand. He looked at me with delight. Not saying a word he got up and went to the crowed of girls which were drooling over him.

With still five minutes to spare I thought about Butch. Call me crazy but there was something about him that just made me want to know more about him. Something that made me interested in him but not in a romantic kind of way.

I looked back at him. He of course was making the girls fall even more head over heals for him without trying too hard.

I had nothing better to do so I looked over Butch again. I took in his features more carefully now. The spiked black hair that stayed perfectly in place. His emerald green eyes that somehow had an enchanting feel to them…

Before I could go on I noticed that I had been staring at him for a while now, again, and he seemed to notice as well.

"You like what you see?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, get over yourself, baka," I said immediately frowning.

"Don't be mad just because you can't have me," he smirked

I rolled my eyes and pretended not to care. I didn't care that much but something about him kept me interested.

_Holy crap! I'm turning into Momoko!_ I thought to myself as I slapped myself in the face, temporarily forgetting that I was at school.

"Smooth move Matsubara," Butch said laughing at me.

_Ya what he said, smooth move Matsubara…_

Lunch had finally come and I couldn't wait. So far I hadn't seen Momoko or Miyako all day.

When I reached the cafeteria I saw them sitting at a table with three other guys. To my luck one of them was Butch. Seeing him made me loose my excitement for lunch.

I started walking towards the table with thoughts of kicking his ass.

"What's up Matsubara?" he smirked.

"You two already met?" Momoko asked surprised and somewhat disappointed.

"Having every single class together makes it kind of hard to not have met already."

I rolled my eyes, took my seat in between Momoko and Miyako, and pulled out my bento box and ate it slowly. When I finished I placed the box back in my bag. I only packed occasionally.

We still had about thirteen minutes of lunch left.

"Well anyway this is Brick," she said pointing to the boy with red hair," and that is Boomer," she said now gesturing to the boy with blonde hair, "and as you guessed they are all brothers."

"And this is Kaoru," she said to the boys who hardly looked up.

Surprisingly at lunch not many girls approached our table to ask one of the Takashima brothers out, and if they did they were rejected. Most of the girls just gave them a slip of paper with a phone number written down hoping that they would get a call or text from them.

Lunch was over and I was glad for that but them remember that I had every single damn class with Butch.

He sure was getting on my nerves, and I only just _really_ met him today! I didn't know how I would make it through a whole year with him. Now normally if was just about anywhere else I would have kicked his ass and set him straight by letting him know that I was the boss. But since we were at school and it was only the first day… I couldn't exactly do that.

I then headed off to my next class with Butch following right behind me.

"Aren't you going to walk with all those other girls?" I asked motioning to the girls following us with jealous daggers aimed at me.

"Hell no! Are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

I didn't answer and just continued to walk to the next class.

My luck didn't change either. Butch seemed to get even more annoying as the end of the day neared.

Constantly flirting with all the girls. Teasing me in his spare time. I couldn't help but get more annoyed and angry with him.

Finally it was seventh period, which for me was study hall.

I sat down at a desk slightly near the door. There were no windows in this class. The teacher was sitting at the desk.

When the teacher saw us she wrote something on the board and sat back down.

I looked at the board, which read: Study hall students, you may talk as long as you are in a seat.

Again Butch took the seat next to me.

"Butch! Come sit with me!"

I knew that voice anywhere. Annoying but somehow different. I turned around to see Himeko. She had changed a lot over the summer. She had straight silky smooth light brown hair, a body fit for a model, and a nice tan. Not too tan and not enough to look like a fake tan. She was wearing a short jean mini skirt along with a white tank top and around her neck was some silver jewelry. She now had the body that most boys would dream of for their future girl to have. She was also wearing black flip-flops.

Butch looked at her then turned around with no expression on his face.

She headed over to us obviously not satisfied that Butch didn't respond the way she thought he would.

"Kaoru, move so I can sit next to my Butch," she said angrily to me.

"You're going out with her?"

"Of course I'm his girlfriend!"

"Hell no,"

"Kaoru, get up,"

"Matsubara stay,"

"I'm no dog," I snapped.

I looked back and forth from her angry made up face to his pleading face.

"Himeko, if want me to get up then make me," I said growling at her.

She started to come at me then I glared at her and she stopped and turned around to go back to her original seat unsuccessful.

"Thanks, I owe you," he said giving me his full attention.

"Ya I know, you owe me," I said not looking at him.

"So you wanna hang out sometime?"

I looked at him and saw he was smiling. This was the first time I saw him actually smile.

"Sure," I replied looking away from him.

_What the hell? Did I really just say yes to him? What the heck am I thinking?_

The bell rang and I bolted out the door screaming free at last.

I ran home to be greeted by my mother and brother, Dai, Shou was still at school.

I didn't talk to them but instead grabbed my skateboard.

"Momoko and Miyako want me to meet them at the park. Be back before dinner!" I yelled and then was out the door before they could say anything.

I wasn't lying; Momoko and Miyako really did want to meet me at the park.

"Hey guys," I said as I saw them sitting by the fountain.

"Hello Kaoru-chan," they said in almost unison, but something was different with how they greeted me.

"We are hanging out with the Takashima brothers." Momoko said nervously.

"_We_?" I asked putting an emphasis on 'we'.

I looked behind myself and saw the boys approaching us. Butch of course had a smirk on his face when he saw me.

Momoko basically had hearts in her eyes and Miyako was giggling softly to herself.

"Hey girls," Brick said casually.

Momoko and Miyako left with the other two boys leaving me with Butch.

"Don't I see you enough of you already?"

"It's only been a day and you sick of me?"

"I never said that,"

"But it was implied," he said smirking, "this is me paying you back for earlier."

I rolled my eyes at him and got up, taking my skateboard with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at me with those enchanting eyes.

"Home, duh," I said as I still continued to walk away.

He quickly came up from behind me and grabbed my arm and faced me towards him.

I finally got to observe him more closely than ever as he did the same with me.

His hair black as mine, stayed perfectly in place. His verdant emerald green eyes being more mesmerizing and his light pale skin looking smooth and touchable.

_What the hell am I saying? I'm not actually checking him out am I?_ I thought to myself and shook my head and pulled away from him.

"What do you want?"

"What makes me think I want something?" he asked playfully, "I'm just paying you back,"

Himeko came up and found us, well I mean him. _How the hell did she know where we were?_

"Butch! Didn't you get my texts?" she cooed.

"Himeko, how many times do I have to tell you? STOP STALKING ME!" he snarled in her face.

"Why, it's only right that your girlfriend knows where you are at all times!" she shot back.

"Himeko, we are not dating. We never were and we never will." He said shaking his head.

"Kaoru, would mind leaving us alone?" she asked instantly.

"Matsubara if you know what's good for you, you know you will stay," he said.

"Are you threatening me Takashima?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him ignoring Himeko's request.

"No. I just can't be left alone with some crazed nut job,"

Himeko looked at him with anger; "No one is good enough for you!" she shot at him angrily then stomped away.

"So this was an enjoyable time," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah… Sorry, she's been kind of stalking me all summer and she's been telling everyone that we're dating and I hardly know her! She's so… URG!"

I snickered at his rant. "Well I stayed so you owe me again. How are you going to repay me this time?"

"I'll think of something eventually," he said smirking and then said good-bye, leaving me to wonder.

I then skated home and made it before dinner.

"You were out with your friends?" asked Dai, leaning on the door.

"Yeah, where else would I be?" I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged then left the room.

Later that night in bed I thought about Butch, not in fantasizing way but in a curious way. _Why does he look so damn familiar? I think if I'd remember those eyes if I had seen them before…_ I thought to myself before falling asleep.

**A/N: So I'm working on somewhat rewriting/typing this story. Pretty much the same story but just a few minor changes. Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!**

**(rewriting this is kind of a way for me to come up with new ideas for this story without completely starting over)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few moths had gone by since school started. Butch was basically the most desired boy in the school, his brothers falling right after him.

Butch and I have a weird kind of relationship. We're not dating but we're sort of friends. We fight and before I know it he's flirting with me. Then teases me and flirts with some other girl. He is driving me crazy. I hate him more and more as the days go on. Momoko claims that I like him more and more. But she is wrong.

I was sitting at my desk while watching Butch flirt with some other girls.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. When I turned around his face was in my face.

"Get out of my face!" I snapped.

"Make me Matsubara," he said smirking.

I knew what he was doing; he was seeing how far he could push me before snapped. He was working my nerves.

I pushed him back and he fell into the seat next to me. His fan girls ran over to him to make sure that he was ok and glared at me. I laugh to myself silently as he moved back to his seat glaring his eyes at me.

Finally it was lunch and I had gotten use to having Butch there even though he teased and flirted with me constantly and stole my food. Brick picked up on this and did the same thing to Momoko but more flirting than teasing. She didn't mind the teasing; all she cared about was getting Brick's attention. Boomer on the other hand just talked to Miyako, making her laugh and smile a lot.

"You get you're math homework done?" Butch asked not looking at me.

"No, I don't get it,"

Then he looked at me raising an eyebrow, "Man that's so easy,"

I looked back at him also raising an eyebrow, "No way! It's hard!" I said then looked away.

"Dude, you know it's like the easiest thing," he said smirking then looked away, "well if you want I can help you later,"

"Oh… Thanks," I said sheepishly.

"We can go to my house after school and I can help you,"

I nodded without looking at him and continued to eat my bento box.

When it was finally the end of the day I met him after school. I called my mom at the end of the day and she seemed surprised that I was actually getting help on my homework. I told her that I might be staying at my tutors' house and she said she didn't care as long as I was getting help and it was Friday so that kind of helped.

Butch and I walked side by side while his brothers did something with Momoko and Miyako.

Butch and his brothers lived in a huge house on the outside of town. I mean holy crap this was big. It practically looked as big a Miyako's mansion, but this was a house.

"How could you afford this?" I said as my eyes widened.

"Oh um we inherited it from our uncle." He said looking away.

We went inside and into his room. It was a forest green color, which made his room very dark. There was a king sized bed with a forest green comforter and black pillows. There was a small desk in the corner along with a dresser on the other side. There also was a big window over looking the town. He had a TV about 4 feet away from the end of the bed.

He saw me looking at his room in awe and chuckled softly. He sat down on the floor and motioned me to sit also. I did and pulled out my book. He took my homework and looked it over.

"Man you have all these wrong," he said scratching his head.

I glared at him and he started marking on my paper.

He looked towards me and started to show me.

"So you did this," he said pointing to my mistake, "You're suppose to do this,"

He explained everything and then eventually I got it.

"I think I get!" I said excitedly.

He smiled at me gave me a high five.

"Hey Butch, did you…" Brick started and then saw that we were working on the homework.

"Is she staying the night?"

"No!" he said defensively.

"Ok," he said calmly and then walked out.

I then checked his clock and it read 11:25 p.m. I didn't realize we had been working on my homework for that long… If I didn't leave now, I'd be out past curfew.

"Walk me home?" I asked but it was more of a command.

"Sure. Are you afraid of the dark?" he teased.

"NO!" I yelled and put all my stuff in my bag.

He chuckled to himself and led me out of his room. I followed him down the stairs and then we were on our way to my house. When we were about 5 blocks away I realized that I didn't want Butch to know where I lived.

"Um I can get home from here… thanks" I said awkwardly and started walking away.

"You know this is the first time in a while that we've ever gotten along," he called after me.

"Ya," I said as I slowed down.

"We should hang out like this more often,"

"Ya," I repeated and I continued to walk away.

"Is that all you can say? No thank you?" he said smirking.

"Thank you! See you Monday!" I said sarcastically over my shoulder.

I walked home alone and got to my house safely. I really did appreciate Butch's help. I guess this means we were becoming better friends… But still that meant nothing. Friends… I could live with that…

**A/N: so yeah if you didn't notice I changed this chapter a lot… So the next chapter and like the rest of the story is going to change… not too, too much but some.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The only thing that my mom was mad at me for was that I was home so close to curfew. She was glad that I got my homework done for once.

The first place I always go to when I reach school is under the tree where we all meet. By all I mean Momoko, Miyako, the Takashima brothers, and me. It's just kind of something that we started doing after the first week of school. I guess you could say that we claimed that area for ourselves.

"Kaoru! How was your weekend?" Miyako asked.

"Um good, if you consider being lazy good," I smirked.

"If you had nothing to do, you could have come to the mall with Miyako and I!" Momoko complained.

"Why would I go to the mall with you? All you guys do is shop!"

"Shopping is fun!" they said in unison.

"Uh huh…" I rolled my eyes.

The boys just kind of looked at us. Probably wondering how we were all friends because we were pretty different. Momoko and Miyako were so similar and then there was me, but somehow we were all friends.

"Come on girls, we should get to class," Brick said taking charge.

Momoko went with Brick and Miyako went with Boomer. Of course I had to go with Butch.

"Matsubara, how _are_ you guys friends?" Butch asked making small talk.

"Well one day in preschool, Miyako was being bullied by this kid, Mitch. He took her favorite toy one day. So Momoko and I basically had the same idea but kind different approach. My idea was to beat the shit out of him and her idea was to give him a stern talking to. It ended up me beating him up while she gave him a talking to. Since then we've been friends."

He nodded and watched as I opened my locker. I pulled out my books and then shut the locker to find Butch had left me, not that I was upset by that or anything, I'm just saying…

When I reached my first class I took my seat and saw Butch just kind of chilling in his seat behind me.

"You're not going to talk to those girls?" I asked gesturing at the group of girls looking over at him.

"Nah, not right now at least," he smirked.

Damn, I hated that smirk. It always seemed like there was something behind it but I could never figure it out.

The bell rang and class began. The teacher droned on about something and I could hardly pay attention because it was so boring. I swear I almost fell asleep.

Before the class ended the teacher made and announcement. "Next Friday is the school dance! Don't forget to come, it will be fun!" She called after us as we began to pack up. (I guess you could say this dance is like a homecoming except with no homecoming queen or king)

"You go to dance?" Butch asked awkwardly.

"You trying to be a caveman?" I shot back sarcastically. Before I let him defend himself I said, "Nah. They are the same almost every time and then I'll have to wear a dress and get all semi-fancy and that just really isn't for me. You going?"

"Nah, I agree with what you said."

We walked to the next class in silence.

"Kaoru, I already know what you are going to say but I say you're going to that dance! We already have money set aside for your ticket!" Momoko barked before I even sat down.

"Yeah and I have a few choices for dresses too!" Miyako chimed in.

"No way in hell am I going to that dance!" I glared.

"What else would you do?" Momoko asked eyeing me.

"Um hang out?" I improvised.

"With who?"

"Butch?" I said the first person that came to mind.

"Huh?" I heard his confused voice.

"You, me, hanging out next Friday right?" I said as casual as I could.

"Oh yeah, right," he played along.

I gave him a quick look of me saying thanks.

"Oh! I get it!" Of course Momoko would take this the wrong way.

"Momoko! It's not like that!" I tried to say. What's the point? She can think whatever the heck she wants.

"So Brick, you want to go to the dance with me next Friday?" A small blush crept up on her face.

"Yeah," Brick responded, trying not to sound too excited.

"Miyako, you want to go with me?" Boomer asked shyly. I swear if that boy spoke any quieter, no one would have heard him.

"Of course!" Miyako beamed.

"Why would you spend money and lots of time on some stupid dance that is only going to last a few hours?" I asked.

"Kaoru! Dances are excuses for us girls to get all dressed up and feel pretty!" Momoko said as if asked the stupidest question in the world.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. I didn't want to get more into this.

"So, are we really going to hang out on the night of the dance?" Butch asked me during study hall.

"Yeah, I guess. Otherwise Momoko and Miyako will call me a liar, mainly Momoko."

"Sweet. Your house or mine?"

"Well you can't meet my mom or my brothers… they would go berserk…"

"Why?" he asked as he finished the last of his math homework.

"Mom will embarrass me and Dai is a little over protective since dad is away on a wrestling tournament. Shou… he just kind of follows what ever Dai does… so my house is out."

"Understandable I guess, though it would have been cool to meet your family," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and then checked the clock. _3 minutes to go!_ I gathered up my bag and slung it over my right shoulder.

"Anxious to leave?"

"Hell yeah, its only freaking Monday and I just want today to be over," I groaned.

"You had that bad of a day?"

"No, its just… school and I don't get along all that well."

Butch chuckled at that last remark. "Happens even to the best of us."

"The hell's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm no stupid Kaoru," he started.

The bell rang in his mid sentence so we got up and went to where our lockers were.

"I never said you were but…"

He rolled his eyes, "Never mind… Just go enjoy your Monday afternoon."

"I will!" I said stupidly. He just laughed at me and walked down the other hall towards his locker.

_What the hell was that Kaoru? You even make no sense to yourself sometimes…_

"Dai! I'm home!" I yelled loud.

"I heard the door open so I assumed it was you," he said trying to now to go back to the peace and quiet he had before I came home.

"Well I could have been a burglar."

"Doubt it. Surprisingly this area doesn't get many robberies."

True, this area was not the best part of town to live in but it wasn't good. It was in the middle.

"I shall ignore you and go on the computer," I said and started to climb the stairs, two at a time.

"What business do you have on the computer?"

"None of your business," I replied flatly before shutting the door behind me.

Dai was right though; I didn't really have any business for me to want to get on the computer. I guess I could chat with Miyako and Momoko; they are always on.

Kaoru logged in (if you don't know, I'm lazy and I don't make up screen names)

Momoko: Kaoru, you're on? You never get on.

Kaoru: yeah, yeah I know, I'm just stalling so I don't have 2 do my HW

Miyako: Kaoru! You should do your homework!

Momoko: yeah. You may not think so but homework is important.

Kaoru: yeah, yeah, whatever.

Miyako: so how do you like the Takashima brothers?

Momoko: I think I'm in love with Brick 3

Miyako: Boomer is really nice

Kaoru: Butch is a pain

Momoko: then why do you hang out with him?

Kaoru: I don't hang out with him!

Miyako: you're always with him

Kaoru: I have every single class with him!

Momoko: well then why would you hang out with him next Friday?

Kaoru: because I don't want to go to the dance

Momoko: well there are probably a lot of other people not going to the dance that you could hang out with

Kaoru: Oh shut up! Now you're the pain!

Miyako: Boomer told me that Kaoru hung out with Butch at their house last Friday

Momoko: KAORU!

Kaoru: What?

Momoko: if you like Butch just say so!

Kaoru: I DO NOT LIKE BUTCH! MIYAKO!

Miyako: I'm sorry!

Kaoru: God now I know why I don't ever get on here

Miyako: I didn't mean to…

Kaoru: fine, whatever. I'm leaving

Kaoru logged off

I then logged off before they could question me anymore. I didn't like Butch and that was that. Really, why do I even bother talking to them? All they do is make me mad. Is it really so bad if I try to become friends with Butch? Sure he annoys the hell out of me but he's interesting that way. _Oh my head is hurting from thinking all about this… I can't think of this right now…_ I then made my way to bed thinking I was only going to take a nap until diner time.

**A/N: ok so I have changed the story a lot… hope you don't mind!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: so someone asked me to do a Butch POV chapter for this story so I'm going to do my best. I'm not starting from the beginning, kind of right in the same place I left off but instead it will be in Butch's POV.**

Butch POV

So, I've finally met 'The Great Kaoru'. I'm not going to lie but she is something different. My brothers and I transferred to this school at the end of the year last year, but I never got to really meet her.

Over the summer I changed my look a little. I use too still look like my little boy self even though I was same age at Kaoru, maybe a few months older. I got rid of my old hair, which was like a bowl cut but with a long bang covering one of my eyes. I changed it too shorter and spiked it up, but I made sure that if I didn't spike it up that it would be ok if I left it alone.

My look also changed. Now since we were in high school, I couldn't wear my RRBZ uniform anymore. I had to look like I belonged in this society. So one day we did the one thing we hated the most, shopping. It was like hell. I think the only one of us to enjoy it was Boomer. He actually picked out most of our wardrobe and what he picked out was actually good! He seemed to know us really well, which doesn't surprise me because he is our brother after all. What did surprise me was how much he knew about fashion, he wasn't an expert, but he knew what he was talking about.

So after having a new wardrobe I actually worked on catching up on some really old school work. I had actually never been in school until then.

Brick and Boomer didn't care about their work; they were lucky and just kind of naturally smart. Again that was a surprise to me because they never showed any sign of intelligence to me. They always did the most stupid things…

But besides that, now I think I am the smartest of them all. I gained a lot of common sense and what not from learning from their mistakes.

When they realized that we were going to go back to school, they just seemed to drop all their little pranks and they were suddenly 'normal'.

You're probably asking yourselves why we go to school if we're not required. Well first off, Mojo Jojo basically abandoned us so we had no home and we had no one to rely on but each other. So to not be lonely we decided to be 'normal' teenagers and make friends and what not. It worked for us. I basically became known as the 'bad boy' even though I wasn't that much of a bad boy. I think it was just how I looked which made me seem tough. But I am tough, tougher than my brothers and most people.

By then end of the first week of school we were basically the most popular and desired boys in the school. Even upper class men were throwing themselves at us. It felt great to be wanted by someone. Sadly though none of them had me interested to be any of their friends because they just wanted to be with us for social status. I honestly could care less about social status, but it does feel nice to be on top.

I met Kaoru on the first day of school. She was different. I first mistook her for a dude since she was wearing guys clothing. She was the only I met that I had been willing to actually befriend. But when I was around her, I kind of went childish and started to annoy her like a kid but in a different kind of way.

After a few months I think you could kind of call us friends. We weren't great friends. I annoyed the crap out of her and she sometimes annoyed the crap out of me, but usually it was I annoying her.

I also found out that she isn't really great at math. I had to help her with math one night. She came over and we worked on her homework for quite some time. It took a lot of explaining to finally get her to learn the material. Sometimes she was really stubborn about her not being right. I think she sometimes knew that I was right but she just didn't want to admit it.

I ended up walking her to a few blocks before her house. She wouldn't let me come to her house and I was ok with that. When I got back home, Brick and Boomer were waiting for me.

"So are you in love?" Brick asked. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not because he sounded like he was half joking.

"No," I said flatly. I wasn't lying, I didn't not like her but I didn't like her like that.

"Come on Butch, we're you're brothers! You can tell us!" Boomer pleaded.

"Um I just met Kaoru like a month ago!"

"So? I like this red head. She's interesting." He said. I think he was referring to Kaoru's red head friend.

"I'm not afraid to say that I like Miyako!" Boomer said proudly. I think that was Kaoru's blonde friend.

"I'd love to stay and finish this little heart to heart with you guys, but working with Kaoru is very … hard." I said and left them there to do what they wanted. Also I wasn't lying again! For once I was really tired!

The next week our teacher announced that there was going to be a dance. I asked Kaoru if she was going in a really weird way. She looked passed that and said she wasn't going. Well that doesn't mean I can't go. I can probably go with anyone I want anyway.

What surprised me was at lunch.

"Kaoru, I already know what you are going to say but I say you're going to that dance! We already have money set aside for your ticket!" I heard the red head say before I was at the table.

"Yeah and I have a few choices for dresses too!" Miyako chimed in.

"No way, in hell, are you going to get me to go to that dance!" Kaoru spat and glared at her friends. It amazed me on how unfazed her friends were by her glaring. I must admit Kaoru could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"What else would you do?" Momoko asked eyeing her. I slowed my pace down so I could hear the conversation.

"Um hang out?" She replied. _Who is she going to hang out with?_

"With who?"

"Butch?" she said. She seemed kind of surprised that my name happened to come out because she said it more like a question.

"Huh?" I said confused. That really caught me off guard.

"You, me, hanging out next Friday right?" She said as casual as she could. I knew what she was doing. She was improvising so her friends wouldn't drag her to the dance. I couldn't blame her because I'd probably do the same thing if my brothers tried and forced me to that dance.

"Oh yeah, right," I replied after I regained my composure.

She smiled at me. I knew it was a 'thank you' smile.

Her red head friend, Momoko was it, had to think that we had something planned because she said something that made Kaoru tense up a little. I snickered at this but she didn't see me. If she did, she probably would have hit me over the head, hard.

Later I just had to ask her if she really meant what she said. It wouldn't surprise me if she just said that to get her friends off her back. I really didn't care.

"So, are we really going to hang out on the night of the dance?" I asked her during study hall.

"Yeah, I guess. Otherwise Momoko and Miyako will call me a liar, mainly Momoko."

"Sweet. Your house or mine?"

"Well you can't meet my mom or my brothers… they would go berserk…"

"Why?" I asked as I finished the last of my math homework.

"Mom will embarrass me and Dai is a little over protective since dad is away on a wrestling tournament. Shou… he just kind of follows what ever Dai does… so my house is out."

"Understandable I guess, though it would have been cool to meet your family," I smirked.

I saw her roll her eyes and then she checked the clock. I watched as she gathered up her stuff and put it in her bag. She then slung it over her right shoulder.

"Anxious to leave?"

"Hell yeah, its only freaking Monday and I just want today to be over," she groaned.

"You had that bad of a day?"

"No, its just… school and I don't get along all that well."

I chuckled at that last remark. "Happens even to the best of us."

"The hell's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm no stupid Kaoru," I started.

The bell rang in the middle of my sentence and I followed her to her locker.

"I never said you were but…" she started.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind… Just go enjoy your Monday afternoon." I was somewhat annoyed because she actually thought I was stupid! Even after I helped her with her homework!

"I will!" she said stupidly. That made me laugh a little and then I walked down the other hall towards my locker.

I went that afternoon and relaxed. I was surprised at myself at how relaxed I was about knowing that she was going to come over to my house next week. I mean it's not going to be much different from hanging out with my brothers… except she is a girl. But she does like a lot of guy things… I guess we can do whatever she wants. _Why am I even bothering myself with this? It's not like this is a date or anything. I don't even like Kaoru like that! Do I? Even I did like her, I doubt she'd like me back… so does this mean I like her?_

"Hey man," Boomer said entering our house. He must have been talking to Miyako before he left.

"Sup brother?"

"It took me a few extra few minutes to get home because I was talking to Miyako before I lift." _Did I call it or what?_

"Yeah, I figured."

"So are you excited for your date with Kaoru?"

"It's not a date!" I said defensively. I've never shown that much emotion.

"Uh huh…" I could tell Boomer could see through this.

"Whatever," I wasn't about to make a fool of myself in front of my brother. I only liked Kaoru as a friend because I'm pretty sure that is all she saw me as. But I was a little excited for Friday but that doesn't really mean anything. I was happy to have a friend.

**A/N: so while writing this at the beginning I kind of felt like it was a one shot because it starts kind of present and then goes back and then to the present. And the beginning is long and it kind of drags on so yeah….**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
